Hero
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Her name is Sage Penelope Hodgins, everyday she risks her life for the betterment of everyone else. To the, she is a hero, but for her 'HE' is her hero. Please give it a try and R
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A SQUINTERN BY NOW! LOL**_

_**I. DELAY**_

It's only a week before Thanksgiving, and every single airport, train station, even bus stops in the city is filled with with people arriving and leaving to be with the people their family for the special holiday. At the parking lot of the biggest airports in the state walks Dr. Jack Hodgins, his left gloved hand is resting warmly in his trench coat pocket, while his right is resting on his wife, Angela's waist. Of all the seasons, he hates winter. He hates the cold, period. He would always have a reason not to go out when even the slightest snow fall is happening. But not tonight. A very important person in his life is coming. It is way more important than his petty hatred of winter.

"You okay love?" he managed to ask as he and his wife entered the arrival area. She had been quiet for about five minutes now. Something that do not normally happens.

"Yes I am, I'm just a bit nervous I guess..." she said with a sigh. "What if Sage won't like me? This would be the very first time I would meet her in person after all..." Jack gave her a reassuring smile before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You'd be fine... She will like you, I know that" he said before giving her a peck on the lips making her smile. "Oh, this might be her" he said as he fished for his ringing phone in his pocket.

"Everything alright?" Angela inquired after seeing the look of disappointment in her husband's face. Turns out for the fourth time tonight, Sage's flight had been cancelled. So she would not be home until 1130 the next day. In a way Angela was relieved, it gives her ample time to relax her nerves and prepare for the meeting. At the same time she feels bad for her husband. He waited long for this night. But then again, what's fourteen more hours right?

"I told her to just buy a ticket with my frequent flier points. Or buy one from her allowance. But no, she had to go with what was available in her command. She can really be stubborn at times" Hodgins said as they pulled into their driveway.

"Honey, calm down. Didn't you say yourself that she is really independent? Maybe she just wants to prove that she can manage on her own..." Angela offered. "If she won't be here by tomorrow then pick her up yourself in one of your planes or what not..." she added the planes part jokingly. Little did she know that it was her husband's plan B.

"Oh you bet I will..." he said.

"And how are you gonna do that exactly?" she questioned. "Where are you going to get a plane?"

"The company has one..." Jack said.

"And the pilot? Your flying liscense already expired remember?"

"Jared can fly me, and if not Billy here could" he said motioning to his father-in-law who is peacefully drinking a can of Bad Light.

"My dad? Oh hell no"

"No what?"

"I told her about just picking up Sage wherever she is if she is not here by tomorrow"

"Oh that, yeah..." Billy said. "Where is she anyway, flight cancelled again?" the couple nodded. "Poor kid, she had been through a lot already, the least they can do is let her come home..."

Unlike Angela, Billy had already met Sage personally in one of her shows in California. She is a fan of his, and was really in awe when she found out that he is Angela's father. So as a way of welcoming her into their little family, Billy made sure to meet her when he was in California. He even cancelled an event just to see her.

"Well, you two take a rest now. Staccato is already sleeping, you both still have work tomorrow" he said.

"Night Dad..."

"Goodnigh Billy..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do I really have to go?" Hodgins asked for the third time now. And by now, he is starting to sound likde a whining kid to Cam. Which he is actually.

"I'm Sorry Dr. Hodgins but you have to. We both know this is your specialty and not even Dr. Brennan could do it" Cam said.

"But Sage it would take forever to just get there. And Sage is to arrive in a few hours. Can I just do it later?'" he asked.

"I'm sorry..."

"Who would pick her up then? Booth, Brennan and Angela is in a court meeting, you have to be with me, I'm not gonna let Sage take a cab. Not when she apparently is in her Type IIIs, whatever that meant" he said.

"Sweets can pick her up" she said, hopeful that he would agree.

"Alright, fine. Let me leave her a message" he said.

_**A/N: **_

_**-How did you guys like it so far?**_

_**-Should I continue?**_

_**-Who is SAGE?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A SQUINTERN BY NOW! LOL**_

_**II. Marry You**_

_*Some two years ago*_

Lance was quietly drinking his at the bar of one of the hottest night club in Vegas. After his break up with Daisy, and the fact that he was almost shot in his car made him feel like he owe himself some time off.

He was finishing his last jäger bomb when at the corner of his eye he saw a pair of guys hovering over a girl. At first he thought it was just another normal thing that happens in Vegas. But it became a totally different story when his eyes met hers. The was a silent scream for help that only he can see.

He doest know if it was because of the alcohol or his eagerness to help out people that pushed him off the stool. But before he knew it he had made his way next to her, naturally wrapping an arm on her waist as if he had done it a lot in the past. Looking down in her eyes, his question on why he was helping her was in a way answered. There is an undeniable connection between them. Something he can honestly say he had never had with anyone else, not even with Daisy.

"Everything alright here babe?" he asked. She nodded, a smile filled with gratefulness on her face.

"Yeah..." she said. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me just pay the tab" he said, making sure his FBI badge was showing as he opened his wallet. "Have a great night gentlemen" And with that, they left.

"Oh my God, thank you so much! You have no idea how scared I was back there. Thank you!" she said as she hugged him.

"No worries, it's why I do" he replied with a smile. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"No where yet..." she mumbled. "I just got here a few hours ago" she added.

"It's too late to find a hotel now, and those guys might follow you... Why don't you stay with me for the night at least?" he offered. She looked at him kind of unsure. Realizing he came to her a little too sudden, he added "I don't necessarily mean in my room. We can go places if you want"

"Sure... She said, let me just get my car"

"You drive a Bentley?" Lance said surprisedly. "Wow! What are you? Who are you?"

"It was a gift from my... My dad" she said, not too amused. "So what do you wanna do know?" she asked. And as if talking to them, the radio started playing a Bruno Mars song. Before they both knew it they are in a full blown make out session. No words had been exchanged, but somehow they both know what they were to do next.

"I'm Lance by the way..." he said.

"Sage..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So wait, Dr. Sweets you mean to tell me that you married someone you just met in Vegas?" Finn asked, he was definitely shocked at this information the young doctor just let out. "Wow, that's so not like you..."

"Well, I was in that time of my life when I just wanted to escape reality for a bit. You know, after all it had been an unfortunate ear for me" Lance replied as he shook his head.

"So how did the divorce went for you? Is it true that it's a painful as other people describes it?"

"Divorce?" it was Lance turn to be surprised. "I did not say anything about a divorce..."

"So you're still married?"

"Legally I am... It does not feel like that in the past year though, I have not seen her for over six months" Sweets said, sadness in his voice.

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" Finn asked curiously. After he got a permanent spot at the Jeffersonian, Lance was kind enough to let him in his place for a few weeks while he was trying to find a place closer to his new job. Since then they had formed a bond the same as that of brothers. He still looks up to the young doctor explaining why he addresses him so professionally.

"She got deployed in a classified location early this year" seeing the confused look on his friend's face he added, "She is an Engineering Corp officer for the Navy..."

"Wait, if she is an Engineering Corp officer, that makes her a Seabee. Meaning-" Finn's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Yes Finn. Hodgin's Sage and my Sage is the same person..."

"Which explains why no one else knew about these"

"Well I did not intend to keep it for so long. But when I got back Hodgins came to me immediately about some stuff I can't really discuss. And as I put pieces together I realize they might be related. They have the same last name after all. I told Sage about it and she said we'd tell him together. And with her field of work she just never had the chance to come up here for some reason..."

"That's one tough situation you are in man" he replied tapping his friend's shoulder. "It would be hard at first, I know how it is. You know what happened between me and Dr. Sorayan. But Dr. Hodgins had always known you. He would come along somehow. You guys are friends after all..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A SQUINTERN BY NOW! LOL**_

_**III. Origin**_

It was the day after Sage's twenty-first birthday when she got a call from one of her parents's lawyers asking her to meet up as soon as she can. Instinctively, she said no. She told the lawyer what se would always tell her late parents, she is not meant for the corporate world. She's more of the get down and dirty types just like her brother.

"This has nothing to do with the corporation..." the lawyer said. "It's actually about you. Meet me after your last class and you will understand" having been a curious cat, she agreed. But on one condition. And that is if he ever mentioned anything about the corporation, she will leave.

It was a little over four when her last class finished. And after a ten minute walk towards the back of the building she had reach her 2013 Bentley Supersport. A gift from her brother for her birthday. Sure she told him a car would be a nice gift but she was thinking more of a slightly-used one. She just need it to go around campus anyway since her truck is about to break down soon. Never in her dreams would she thought that she would get a car that is not even out in the market yet.

At exactly four thirty she arrived at the designated coffee shop. She picked the place because she knows not a lot of students go there.

"Atty. Harlem?" she asked an elder man wearing a suited seated at a booth.

"Yes..." the man named Atty. Harlem replied as he shook her hand. "Please call me Scott... Have a seat" she did as he was told. After ordering their respective drinks they went on to business. "This is a video Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins had kept over the years for you. In case anything happens to them and would not be here for your twenty-first birthday"

The video started out with a very young girl on a hospital bed. Sage could tell on the spot that she bares vivid resemblance to her. It looks like she was giving birth. Next to is a teenage version of her big broter Jack. He is probably in junior year judging by the color of the tie he was wearing, making him sixteen in the video.

"It's okay Penny... It's all be better soon" he said lovingly as he held her hand. For a moment the girl smiled. And then she started pushing again. The screen went black for a few seconds before Jack came in to view again. This time her mom  
And dad where in the video too.

"Hi everyone, this my grand daughter the new addition to out family. Isn't she lovely?" said her mom.

"She is just like her grammy..." her dad replied before theybshared a kiss.

"Mom, dad please. Not in front of my daughter" Jack whined as he try and shield the sleeping baby's eyes.

"Sorry son..." said her dad. "Anyway, have you guys came up with a name for he yet?"

"Yes..."

"What is it, come on tell us..." her mom said excitedly.

"Her name is Sage... Sage Penelope Hodgins" and with that the video ended.

"I do not understand..." Sage said, tears in her eyes. "How- why?"

"it was not their intention to lie to you. It was just that after your mother, your real mother Penelope Harlem passed away everyone was so shocked. Your real father was so devastated. So your grandparents offered to raise you like their own. Your maternal grandparents thought it was best since they all know that Jack had lost enough"

"They lied to me..." she said. "My whole life, it was a lie!"

"They were just looking after you. As a matter of fact your birth certificate still states Jack to be your dad" he replied handing her an envelope. True to the lawyer's word, the paper said that Jack Sander Hodgins is her father. And her mother is Penelope Samantha Harlem.

"Wait, you're last name is Harlem as well right? How are you related to... Pe- my real mother?"

"She was my daughter"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A light tap on her shoulder shook Sage out of her thoughts. A smile formed on her face upon seeing who just arrived.

"Lance! How- why-" se said, no words came out as she was too surprise to even comprehend.

"Hodgins was needed on a sight so I was asked to pick you up instead" Sweets replied as he gave his wife a hug. "I missed you Mrs. Sweets"

"Oh I missed you too Mr. Sweets"

Clearing his throat, Finn made his presence known.

"Oh by the way this is Finn, you remember the guy that stayed at my place for a bit?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. It's nice to finally meet you" she said as she offered her hand which the young scientist gently shook.

"You ready to go?" Lance asked.

"Yes..." and with that they headed back to the Jeffersonian.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A SQUINTERN BY NOW! LOL**_

_**IV. REVELATION**_

Dr. Jack Hodgins literally jumped off Arastoo's SUV as soon as he was parked. Without een looking back he ran off towards the building's location. Only stopping for a few moments to flash his ID to the security personnel on duty. He was very happy that they were able to get back at the lab early. Sure he won't be able to pick Sage at the airport but at least he can prepare for when she gets at the lab.

"What's up with him?" asked Arastoo as he watched his friend run off like a kid.

"Sage is in town" Cam replied as she took the arm her boyfriend is offering.

"Oh... This should be interesting" he said. "Especially for Dr. Sweets" he mumbled. But this did not came unheard to her girlfriend which came to a sudden stop.

Raising her eyebrow, Dr. Sorayan asked, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Cam, don't mind what I just said" Arastoo said, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Making the Jeffersonian's Head even more suspicious.

"Arastoo..." she started. "What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"I promise not to tell anyone" she said as she sport some puppy dog eyes making it even harder for the lab technician to hold his ground. A few moments later he gave in, knowing she's get it out of her one way or the oter anyway.

"Fine, but no one else is to know okay?" he said as he held her hands.

"Pinky promise!"

_*Flashback*_

_After a few years and non stop efforts on proving to everyone that he has the skills and he is merely not just around for being the boss's boyfriend, Arastoo Vaziri was finally granted a permanent position at the Jeffersonian. And one of the perks on landing the job is having his own little space where he could do his work uninterruptedly. Unless of course Dr. Brennan needs to look into his work._

_Entering his office, he can't help but smile and feel proud of himself. He have came a long way since he told his parents that running the family business is not meant for him. It was a relief that they have respected his decision. They did try to convince him again though after he got back from his tour in Iraq. He almost accepted the offer actually. But he chose to e with the Jeffersonian instead. For some reason he just don't feel like a nine to five desk job fits him well._

_He was about to grab some water when he spotted a folder on his desk. Thinking it's the work schedule for the day, he opened it. But instead of case files, a marriage certificate came into view. Quickly he scanned the document's contents to find out who it is really for. He can't help but chuckle upon seeing that it is from the state of Nevada._

_"Clearly what happened there didn't stayed there" he thought. Shaking his head in amusement as he continued scanning through the document._

_"Lance Chandler Sweets?" he blurted surprisedly upon reading the section where the husband's name is suppose to be. Thinking he must have read it wrong the first time he went through the document again. But like the first time he got the same results. It still states the young psychologist's name. And when he thought he could not be more surprised, he is. He honestly assumed that the wife's name would be Daisy Wick. They, after all took some time off around the same time. But it wasn't, although the name on the wife section is utterly familiar._

_With curiosity already consuming the best of him, he decided to take a glimpse with the other documents on the folder. There was a picture of Lance with a beautiful girl dated about a year ago. And it was not just any girl, it is someone he sure have recognize._

_Quickly going back to the marriage certificate, he looked for the girl's name. And that's when his suspicion was confirmed. The girl with Dr. Sweets is definitely the same girl as the one in the picture on Jack's desk. It's the daughter he'd been bragging to everyone about. Lt. j. g. S. P. Hodgins, of the United States Navy Engineering Corps._

_"Oh boy, I wonder if Dr. Hodgins is aware of this"_

_*End*_

"Oh wow..." said Cam. Arastoo nodded as he take a sip of his coffee. "Did you confront Sweets about it?"

"No, I thought it's better that he didn't know about what I found out. I don't want him to feel like he owes me something" he said. "And I really felt guilty for snooping through documents that were not even mine"

"It wasn't your fault though, they were on your desk, you have the right to go through them" Cam said as she held his hand.

"Do you think Jack would get mad for me not saying anything?" he asked.

"Not saying about what?" came Jack's voice from the door. He was about to give Arastoo some of his findings from the scene earlier when he heard the couple talking.

"Well, Dr. Hodgins... You see" Arastoo was out of words. He does not want to lie to his friends, but at to same time it was not his secret to tell.

"You called me Dr. Hodgins! Cam, what's going on?"

"Hodgins, you see..." Cam stuttered. She now wished he had not made Aratoo tell her what he found out.

"Look Sage is here!" Arastoo said.

"Nice try..."

"No, she is here. They just entered the lab"

Even though he thinks they are just messing with him he still went and looked down to the visitor's entrance. There he saw his daughter, she seemed to be holding someone's hand. Thinking she might have brought a 'friend' he waited for the person to came into view. To his surprise he knows the person.

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews,and sorry for the late post.  
Let me know what you peeps think :))  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A SQUINTERN BY NOW! LOL**_

V. Punch

"What are you doing?" Sage questioned upon feeling a big, strong, warm hand capture hers.

"Uhm, holding your hand?" was Lance's smart-ass reply as he glance over their now intertwined fingers. She rolled her eyes at him, making the smile on his face grew wider, almost like that of the Chesire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. As cliche as it may sound, in Lance's eyes she looks really cute when she is annoyed.

"You know what I meant" she said before pulling her hand away and walking towards her father's work space in the lab. He would always tell her about all the organisms and plants he had added to his collection since the last time she visited, which would be back when she was still in high school. She might not be into most thing that interests him but she sure would like to see some of them. Just to satisfy the curiousity she surely inherited from him. Also after her last tour overseas, and a near death experience she realized that life is too short to have a close mind and take a pass on things like these.

Being a navy officer, she was given a special priviledge of having her own pass at the Jeffersonian. That, and of course the fact that she is the daughter of the Sole heir to the Cantilever Group, which as everyone knows is the sponsor of a little more than half of the institute's fundings.

A few steps later, she realized that there were no footsteps closely following her. Letting out a sigh, she did an about face and marched towards the same spot where he stood earlier, stopping a good two steps away. He does not look mad or angry or irritated of the way she had acted. Instead, he looks worried. They might have spent most of their times apart than together since they got married, but he sure knows her like the back of his hand. Suddenly her boots as well as the marble floor looked interesting.

"I'm sorry..." she started, not bothering to look up. "I'm just worried that people might see and tell Ja- Dad. I don't want him to know it from someone else. I want it to come from me. I don't even know how he'll react. What if he already knows? What if -"

"It's all gonna be alright Hun" he said as he lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "Everything would be alright. Whatever happens, know that I love you"

"I love you too" she replied before surrendering herself into his arms. Just like always, every worry she has somehow disappeared. The fears, concerns and problems all went away. All she is feeling now is serenity. And before they knew it, their lips met. Oblivious of the fact that someone upstairs is watching them.

"HEY SWEETS!" came a loud, angry, and very familiar voice. As soon as they look towards it's origin, a solid punch already made it's way to the young doctor's face. Just in time as Seeley, Temperance and Angela were entering the premises. The FBI agent acted on instinct, restraining his furious friend, which proved to be difficult. Soon, Mr. Vaziri who was just behind Hodgins came to his aide, each grabbed an arm as Angela calms her enraged husband down.

"What is going on?" Dr. Brennan demanded as she rushed towards Sweets who is nursing his busted lip.

"Honey, why did you punched the poor guy?" Angela asked, caressing her husband's face. By now the two former men in uniform had loosen their grip on him.

"I'll tell you at home. Sage, let's go!" he said grabbing his daughter by the arm. Soon as he got a hold of her though something shiny caught his eye. He cursed under his breath at the familiarity of the bands on her finger. "Hey Booth, does these look familiar to you?"

At first the Special agent was clueless of what his friend was talking about. But after a few moments of studying the rings that adored Sage's left hand, his eyes widened. A mixture of surprise and disbelief was in his eyes. Sage ten quickly pulled her hand away.

"No way..." he said before glancing over to Sweets. "It can't be... Can it? Sweets?"

Letting out a sigh, Lance Sweets took out some dog tags from the inside of his shirt. On it was a ring, matching that of Sage's. The room fell silent, nobody dared to speak until Sage decided to finally have her voice heard.

"It all happened two years ago..."

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this one, took me a while to finish this up and put things together.**_

_**Dont forget to leave a review! Ciao XD**_


End file.
